1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal security case which can be used in two ways, namely, as either a container attached to a holder or as a handbag when removed from the holder.
2. Prior Art
Portable bags and cases which are carried outdoors vary in size according to use. Handbags which can be carried under a person's arm or security cases which can be readily accommodated in handbags are suitable for carrying small articles, for example, a small sum of cash, credit cards, writing instruments, memo paper, etc. Unlike men, who carry a relatively small number of personal effects, women usually carry a relatively large number, for example, toilet articles. In particular, women responsible for the running of a household must keep a number of small articles together in one place. These may include a sum of money, shopping receipts, a bankbook, a cash or credit card and so on. Needless to say, it is also often necessary for such items to be used outside the home. As such, security cases can be a useful means for carrying some small articles.
Conventional security cases are made sufficiently strong to be fit for both outdoor and indoor use, so that they are durable even if handled somewhat roughly. When a user returns home with a security case in a handbag or the like, it is common for the user to place the security case in a drawer in a cupboard or the like. However, when an article contained in the security case is needed, it is necessary to open the drawer in a cupboard or the like and locate the security case and then remove the necessary article. Such a procedure can be troublesome when a user is pressed for time. Besides, when the security case has not been put in its user place, it becomes necessary to expend time and effort in attempting to locate the security case. In addition, since the privacy of the individual must be respected even in a family, it is desirable for security cases to be provided with a lock and key. However, no structure with a lock and key, such as that of a simple small-sized safe, has even been employed partly because the concealment of a secret place is regarded as serving as a kind of lock.